


May I Give You My Heart?

by Crocamura



Series: Fluff For The Holidays! [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Cute Yachi Hitoka, F/M, Fruit Punch, Hinata Shouyou in Love, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Merry Christmas, Yachi Hitoka in Love, Yachi Hitoka-centric, happy holidays, tis the season
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:40:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28329870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crocamura/pseuds/Crocamura
Summary: During a Christmas party attended by Karasuno's young manager, Yachi Hitoka, she gets the warmest shock of her life when she receives a surprise gift from her favorite volleyboy.Fluff For The Holidays! series, part one. (An attempt at making the holidays more special.)
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Yachi Hitoka
Series: Fluff For The Holidays! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2074701
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	May I Give You My Heart?

**Author's Note:**

> I got this prompt from a generator a while back and decided to finally use it. Well, not exactly. Y'see, I made things happen faster. ;)
> 
> I really wanted to write a Christmas fic, and it's here! It's been two years since I moved to my new house, too! Happy anniversary to me, and Merry Christmas to all (and to all a good night~)!

I never expected to have his warm lips right there in front of mine. His deep brown eyes lingered on mine for but a moment before our rosy faces whipped away in an instant. But  _ wow _ , he knew how to stick in a girl’s head.

I’ll try to hold on to your curiosity for a few moments while I recall the night’s happenings.

It was just a Christmas party. Holiday music from our country and others, snacks and decorations galore, and plenty of friends to mingle with. Of course there would be mistletoes; this season had much to do with romance, after all. There would be warmth and happiness and laughter, but a kiss…  _ I still can’t believe it. _

While I stood sipping my punch in a wide doorway, I received knowing smirks and odd glances, utterly unaware of the trouble I could get into. Of course, surrounded by trusted friends and kind acquaintances, I never suspected a thing.

And I looked up at just the wrong time. The mistletoe’s spell had already been cast, and he was already there.

What a sight for sore eyes… Hinata Shōyō. Time seemed to slow and skip when he approached me, then leaned in, pressing his lips against mine. It’s a miracle I held onto my glass for so long. Oh, holy crap.

I really knew at that moment. I was so deeply in love with him. And now I love Christmas more than ever.

And his excuse for kissing me so out of the blue? “I-I wanted… to taste the punch.”

_ Cute. _

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry it's so short ;^; I was pressed for time to get this out on Christmas day! I can do more stories with these and other characters later on (like New Year's Eve/Day and Valentine's Day, as well as some Japanese holidays!), so please bear with me!


End file.
